1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate including a solar battery, an electrophoretic display device including the display substrate, and a method for manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the importance of display devices for displaying information has gradually increased, various display devices have been developed. Such display devices are being widely used in various industrial fields.
Of these, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device is advantageous in that it may provide a user with a comfortable viewing feeling, for example, the user may feel as if he is viewing a sheet of paper, because the reflectivity and the contrast ratio may be high regardless of the viewing angle. Also, an EPD device may have reduced power consumption and may be thin, light weight, and portable. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an EPD device does not require a polarizer plate, an alignment layer, and a liquid crystal layer and thus, it may have a competitive price.
An EPD device typically uses a discrete power supplying device like a battery to drive an electrophoretic element. However, in this instance, it may be necessary to charge or replace a battery, and it takes time to charge the battery and may be inconvenient to carry the EPD device while its battery is connected to a charger because the weight and volume of the EPD device are increased.